


The Tidy Up

by Patty_Parker60



Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Video Performers, F/M, Oral, Porn Performers, Vaginal, enthusiastic sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Preview of The Tidy-Up, the second installment of a five scenevideo release by whom other than Australia's #1 adult videoperformer JULES KARR...a rare MF scene, as ten years ago theblonde bombshell began shooting all-female scenes exclusively...Co-star Yves Moreau is the fortune gent
Relationships: Jules Karr/Yves Moreau
Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	The Tidy Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



At her home in Perth, which has an indoor pool (courtesy of the substantial fees brought in by her webcam shows, video  
shoots, Onlyfan© site, and other residuals) our Jules relaxes alongside it in a tiny aqua blue bikini, which does nothing to  
contain her bounteous body; she notices that the water is not quite right and needs immediate attention, and our JK phones  
to have a specific fellow sent over; he isn't available and so JK accepts whichever substitute they send: and she is thrilled to  
have done so: the chap is about 1.91 m in height and weighs about 15 stone, well-muscled and quite dark-skinned. His loose  
shorts clearly display his lengthy and girthy sausage link, moving freely about beneath them.

Jules does not bother to disguise her fank interest, in fact the moment he is close enough she reaches out and takes hold of  
him and kneels to suck him skillfully and with relish. He stuffs his long, veiny dick up into her ready pink puss, making her  
squirm in the missionary position. She sucks him off again before bouncing atop him-the ecstatic look on his craggy face  
is plenty of evidence that the vantage point he has is more than welcome! On all fours, she begs-off anal, accepting him  
into her very-welcoming fanny: he finishes with a bubbly cream-pie...


End file.
